


Invisible Spaceships and ‘Our Song’

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 245: Flummox. Set during ‘The Doctor Dances’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Invisible Spaceships and ‘Our Song’

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 245: Flummox. Set during ‘The Doctor Dances’.

He doesn’t need Rose to _say_ that she doesn’t see the Doctor as a man. Invisible spaceships and ‘our song’ make it clear enough. Then she completely confuses him by instantly changing her mind the minute he insinuates that maybe he’s more of a man than she realises.

She’s got the attention of her handsome ‘Captain’, who seems to be about everything Rose looks for in a bloke. Rose could have Jack at a moment’s notice. So the Doctor really can’t figure out why she’s suddenly looking at _him_ that way instead.

Humans. He doesn’t think he’ll ever understand them.


End file.
